


I Am Here With You

by lulalotte



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Cute, Esl Jeremy Heere, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Hebrew-Speaking Jeremy Heere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots featuring ESL Jeremy Heere. A lot of these are fluffy things from tumblr.I'm making this a series because I really enjoyed writing the last one!
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Sea Pancake

Jeremy looks rather distressed. 

Michael knows this because he knows everything about Jeremy - including everything in his facial repertoire. So when Jeremy bites his lips so hard they turn red, and his eyebrows come together and his eyes harden a little, he knows he must be confused. And a little ticked he's confused. 

"What's up?" Michael asks instantly, setting his phone down and giving his boyfriend his attention. Jeremy looks a tad startled. He flushes quickly.

"Um... nothing, I just don't know the English word for this thing? It doesn't really matter," he returns quietly, fiddling with his large straw. 

Bubble tea was so gross - Michael usually got soda or hot chocolate from this place. They never shared drinks here like they usually did from other places, because Michael hated the lavender lemonade and boba and the coffee Jeremy liked. 

"Okay, well then describe it to me." 

Jeremy flushes harder and doesn't say anything. 

"Well?" 

"Nothing, I'm just trying to think of the straightest line through this - "

"Take your time."

Jeremy had an odd way of speaking, but you wouldn't notice unless you really knew him. Michael did happen to know Jeremy, so he knew. 

He knew how Jeremy pronounced 'pasta' and 'yogurt' and 'caramel.' 

He knew that Jeremy thought in Hebrew and translated it as he spoke. 

He knew that he had an accent, but Michael almost never heard it because Jeremy started suppressing it starting in first grade. 

And all of these things came together to pretty much dessomate Jeremy's confidence in his speech. Which, combined with his anxiety, resulted in a quiet, shy persona and voice. 

"Like, the sea pancake?" Jeremy questions, voice softer than before. 

Sea pancake? 

Michael burts out laughing. Jeremy flinches back, pearly eyes wide. Michael tries to straighten for Jeremy's sake. 

"You - do you mean a manta ray?" He asks, suppressing a smile. He was just too cute. 

"No..." Jeremy touches his cheek, thinking. 

"No?" Michael laughs, a quizzical sort of sound. 

Oh. 

"Do you mean sting ray?" Jeremy's face lights up. He snaps his thin fingers and points at Michael. 

"That's the bitch!"


	2. Y'all'd've

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy discovers cursed English words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt! Jeremy discovers cursed English words.

"Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael!" 

Turning around quickly, Michael is ambushed with armfuls of his boyfriend. He laughs immediately, swinging the smaller boy around in a circle. 

"Hey, baby! How are you?" He shuts the door to his locker before turning his full attention back to Jeremy. 

He looks mildly upset. 

"What's wrong?" Michael immediately cups the side of the blonde's face. 

"What is this?" Jeremy blurts, giving Michael his phone. 

The browser is opened up to a list of the worst English words. "Y'all'd've" is displayed in big letters. Michael's pretty sure he's never used the word himself, but he knows what it means.

"You all would have." 

Jeremy stares at him in horror. Michael laughs, kissing his frown. 

"Do... do people actually say that? Do people communicate that way?" Michael shrugs. 

"I think so." 

Jeremy looks like he's going to start crying. He covers his hands with his mouth and whimpers. 

"What the fuck is your language? What... even? I don't understand what is wrong with you people?" Michael laughs again, beginning to scroll down the page.

"Colonel?" Jeremy asks, pronouncing the word 'ko-lo-nel'.

"Colonel," Michael corrects, pronouncing it correctly, like 'ker-nel.'

Jeremy whimpers and continues to scroll. 

"Pulkritude?"

"Pul-chri-tude."

"An...?" 

"Anemone."

Jeremy looks disgusted. 

"Otorhinolaryngologist. Antidisestablishmentarianism.   
Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis." 

Jeremy chokes. "Now you're just showing off!" 

Michael laughs in response, booping his boyfriend on the nose and handing his phone back. 

"Le`tsakh`tse`akh."

"What?"

Jeremy crinkles his nose cutely and looks up at his boyfriend, the words throaty and foreign. 

"Srokhim. Metsakhkekim." 

Michael laughs and begins to walk them both out of the building towards the PT Cruiser. 

"What are you saying?"

"Brushing. Shoelaces. Giggling."

"Why?" 

"I don't know. I had a stutter when I was really young and I struggled with those words," he answers offhandedly, blue eyes scanning his cell phone. 

Jeremy furrows his brows and stares at the page for a long time, before swiping the tab away and deleting it from his history. 

"Never again," he whispers.


	3. Jelly on a Plate...

Michael lays down on top of Jeremy, bear hugging him. He's looking at something on his phone, but wraps his arms around Michael's neck anyway. 

Reaching down, Michael pulls him up and onto his lap. Now that he's closer, he sees Jeremy's wireless earbuds, and can hear the faint music from them. 

Michael taps his right ear and gives a questioning look. Jeremy smiles and hands him one. 

𝘑𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦,  
𝘑𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦,  
𝘞𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦,   
𝘸𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦,  
𝘑𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦!

Michael laughs. It sounds like one of those dumb songs you hear as a kid. 

"What is this?" 

Jeremy doesn't answer at first, just sings the lyrics under his breath. 

"Jelly on a plate," he finally says, like that answers the whole question. 

"What is that?" 

"It is the foundation of my English speaking career." 

Michael furrows his eyebrows. 

"When I was little and we were living in France, my dad played this when he was home from work to help me learn English," he explains, playing with Michael's hands. 

"But... it's just a lady singing 'Jelly on a plate' over and over." 

"I know." 

"How did that help you learn English?"

"It didn't really. When we moved to New Jersey, I still had no idea how to speak English. It was kind of just to give me some sort of background with the language." 

Michael remembers how they communicated at five, when they first met. Remembers the little blonde boy he had taken interest in, but didn't understand at all. 

"𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸!" 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘺, 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺. 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥. 

"𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥!" 𝘏𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘴, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘴. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘺'𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. 

𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳. 

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦!" 

𝘉𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳. 

"𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘢𝘩," 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮. "𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘺."

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦!" 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘭 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘵 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭. "𝘐'𝘮 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭," 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 

"𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭," 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺. "𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘩𝘢'𝘦𝘭."

𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘴. 

"𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺." 

𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘑𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘺. 𝘔𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things super quick!
> 
> • I don't own the 'Jelly on a Plate' song lol. It's on youtube if you really decide you want to go watch it. That song was an actual thing I listened to as a kid, and I have mixed feelings about it now.   
> • Secondly, if anyone is confused about the timeline of Jeremy's life for this AU, the basic breakdown is this: he was born in Israel and lived in France until he was five. His mother doesn't leave until later, so she's still with Jeremy and his dad at that point. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!! Have a wonderful day or night!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just wrote this and thought I'd post it. 
> 
> Have a nice rest of your day/night! 
> 
> Charlotte~


End file.
